


Thick as Thieves

by Dream_Wreaver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antihero to Hero, Clonath week 2019, F/M, Professional Thievery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: Chloe has always wanted to prove herself and make her mother proud. But her first mission as a master thief may send her on a path she never expected wanting, and a love she never would have imagined having.Written for Clonath week 2019





	Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know I'm literally over a week late with this but cut me some slack. I was on vacation and wanted to be on vacation. Doesn't mean I wasn't planning this for you lovelies. Because this whole story is an altered universe (or is it universe alteration?) I will probably only be posting six chapters instead of seven since this whole thing will count for that last prompt. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The Bourgeois family were among the richest and most influential in Paris. If one were to ask them how this had happened, they would tell you flat out it was because they only held the best of the best among their lineage. The most artistic, the most politically savvy, the most strategically minded, and so on and so forth. This was in a sense, true; as one book on French history would have the name of at least one Bourgeois member that the current family would lay claim to. However, it was only half of the truth. And the dark secret that the Bourgeois family kept carefully guarded was how they managed to stay relevant. And a lot of it was through what they did in the shadows. The truth about the Bourgeois family, was that they were from a long line of thieves, assassins, mercenaries, and other unsavory types. 

The family tradition was that on the cusp of young adulthood, the youngest members would begin their training. In the case of one Chloe Bourgeois however, she was already a pro, comparatively speaking. At just fifteen years of age she was by far a master cat burglar, able to pull off petty thievery with no one blinking an eye. The spoiled brat act was -mainly- just that; an act. Whenever suspicion was diverted her way, she threatened her father’s influence and all suspicions were immediately dropped. Not to say that Andre Bourgeois was always useful. As crooked as the man was thanks to his family’s traditions there was one thing he loved above all else, and that was his daughter Chloe. Andre had wanted to keep Chloe out of the family business for as long as he could -which in his eyes meant forever- but the problem was that Chloe didn’t take after him, she took after her mother. And Audrey Bourgeois was a mastermind of everything. A complete perfectionist, Audrey had very little time for incompetence, or rather; anything she _perceived_ as incompetence. And that extended to the members of her own family as well. Chloe idolized Audrey, but Audrey could barely remember her own daughter’s name, only having time for people considered ‘exceptional’. And because Chloe wanted to be worthy of her mother, wanted to prove that she too could be ‘exceptional’ she had demanded her father start teaching her how to be a proper thief far earlier than he would have ever wanted for her.

No matter what small time heists she was able to pull off without a hitch, Chloe -Queen Bee as the newspapers knew her by- was still somehow lacking in the eyes of her mother. Style Queen, as Audrey went with her less than legal work, was often in New York -where the crime rate made it much easier to slip in and out of places unnoticed, especially given her dayjob as the head editor of a popular fashion magazine. Thus, Chloe had been able to force her father into submission and get what she wanted out of him. Of course, that all changed the day Audrey unexpectedly arrived home, without a word of warning. Naturally, the expectation was that everything would always be kept up to par and ready for her arrival. No matter what standards she set down, however, Audrey was a master of finding something to express her disapproval about. And that often included Chloe.

“Mommy?” she questioned as Audrey sauntered down the hallways of the Hotel Grand Paris, another venture of her father’s to keep a clean front, “You’re back?”

It had been years, at least two, since Audrey had last graced Paris with her presence. But Audrey rarely came back on pleasure. When she was in Paris, she was all business, be that as a fashion critic or as a thief. Was it wrong that Chloe hoped it was the latter? She knew a thing or two about putting together outfits thanks to her mother’s editorial influence. But Chloe’s only real talent in that regard came in the sharp rebukes that branded her the school’s most popular bully. Audrey would never be impressed by that. But if there was a mission, a real mission, then maybe Chloe would finally have a chance to prove herself.

“Of course Claudette, I mean Chloe,” the woman quickly corrected herself, “Have you seen your father? I need to speak with him,”

The Mayor of Paris was immediately sought for and he arrived, apparently having run at the call.

“Audrey my dearest,” Andre simpered, as he often did in his wife’s presence, “What has brought you back to Paris so suddenly?” he paused a moment, noting her (as always) unimpressed face and quickly ammendeding, “Not that there’s anything wrong with you coming back. You know how Chloe and I both love having you back!” if there was one commonality Andre and his daughter shared, it was the fact that all they wanted was for Audrey to be with them whenever her graces should allow them that gift.

“Hmm,” Audrey hummed, her tone always sounding disdainful even when she wasn’t feeling it, “I’m sure you are Andre, and as for why I have returned I feel that is a matter I need to discuss with you in private,”

“In private?” Andre repeated dumbly. Private matters could involve any number of things when it came to Audrey.

“Yes,” Audrey replied, now clearly annoyed with having to spell this out, “About my latest, _overseas acquisition_ ,”

Between the code phrase “overseas acquisition” and her tone asking him, “Do you get it yet you simpleton?” Andre very quickly put two and two together. Overseas acquisition was a way to talk about any potential heists or trophies from accomplished heists in public without being conspicuous since that phrase could apply to perfectly legally acquired items when it concerned a family as wealthy as the Bourgeois.

“Ah, of course dearest,” Andre answered, “Right this way,”

Chloe, who had been standing around the corner, eavesdropping on the whole conversation after her mother had barely acknowledged her and walked on by, smirked to herself. This was her chance, if she could just prove to her mother how worthy she could be, get to go on whatever this mission was, she could prove to her mother that she was exceptional. As exceptional as Audrey was.

MLB

“Here we are,” Andre said as they retreated to the Bourgeois private suite. The top floor, where Andre and Chloe resided.

“My word,” Audrey said as she dragged a single piece of luggage behind her. Clearly not having planned on staying for very long, “This room, it’s…”

“What my darling?” Andre asked, suddenly worried. Nothing had been changed from her preferences since her last visit. Oh no, what if she had changed her preferences and he had forgotten? He _knew_ he should have kept asking. But then she might have been annoyed if he kept bothering her with trivial things and shouldn’t he have known enough about his own wife by now to know her likes and dislikes?

“Honestly, it’s filthy,” Audrey turned on him, “Has the room even been _swept_ since the last time I was here?”

Oh. Oh of _course_ . What a fool he was. Audrey didn’t get to the top of the world by being anything but cautious. She was asking him if he’d swept the room for bugs. While as of yet only the criminal underground was vaguely aware of their existence, it wasn’t as if there weren’t those with their own suspicions. Those who would send spies in to try and catch something incriminating. Andre was just as careful, ensuring that anyone who worked close to his family had an extensive background check done through multiple channels. But even so, one could never be _too_ careful. A sweep ensured that they were -to their knowledge at least- alone. 

“Clean and clear and under control, Audrey darling,” Andre assured her. He had forgotten the numerous crawl spaces scattered throughout the building- including one above this room, as well as the numerous hidden hallways within the walls of the hotel that could allow someone smart to pass through and get to their destination far more quickly. And thus, neither Andre nor Audrey knew that their own little girl was currently situated in the ceiling above them, listening in to their conversation.

“Good,” Audrey said, immediately all business once again, “I recently received a contracted offer from a mysterious client,”

“Aren’t all our clients?” Andre asked, setting himself down on a small couch as Audrey pulled out a secondary smart phone on a private and unlisted number on its own untraceable network.

“This one even more so,” Audrey frowned as she scrolled through her email, “He knew that I was traditionally based in New York, knew I had family back here, he’s someone who potentially knows who I am Andre. And if he knows who _I_ am…”

“Then he knows about me, he knows about Chloe,” Andre turned from interested to worried in a fraction of a second, “Is he blackmailing us?”

“He hasn’t said anything about that, yet,” Audrey added, mouth a hard line, “He merely requested our assistance in an acquisition he’s had his eye on.”

“What kind of acquisition?” Andre asked.

“He’s interested in two pieces of jewelry, ones with apparently mythical connotations. Unfortunately, he lacks the resources to obtain these items himself, and knows that their current owner refuses to part with them for any cost.”

“They must be worth a lot then,”

“Who’s to say,” Audrey shrugged, “For all we know the pieces could be a matter of sentimental value rather than monetary,”

“But we only take things we know are worth taking,” Andre reminded her.

“I _know_ that Andre,” Audrey snapped at him, “And I think that’s why he dropped the hint that he might know who we really are. He wants to make sure we don’t refuse,”

“And he’s provided all information to pull off a heist like this?”

“He said that details would be forthcoming once I arrived in Paris,” Audrey sighed, “Which means waiting. But he said he would also provide us with the means to obtain this objective in conjunction with our own personal skills.”

“What does that mean?” Andre asked, “New weapons? How do we know those can’t be traced? How do we know that this whole thing isn’t some sort of sting operation?”

“We _don’t_ ,” Audrey huffed, “But then, the same could be said for every other job we’ve ever pulled. And the reward…”

“What reward?”

“He said that if we are able to pull this off we would have a reward beyond our wildest dreams,”

“That doesn’t sound concrete,” Andre pointed out.

“When I said the same thing, our client merely informed me that if he attempted to convey his meaning through simple words, I wouldn’t believe him. He told me that once I arrived back in Paris, he would be able to provide me with proof.”

“Who is our client anyways?”

“As usual, no names,” Audrey responded, “He has signed every email thus far as Hawkmoth though. But you know a codename usually means someone high profile, someone we might already know. Which might explain a lot.”

“And with the implication he knows who we are, we have no choice but to comply,” Andre sighed, “Well, at least Chloe will be safe,”

Sensing that this was as good a cue as any, Chloe silently opened the crawlspace hatch and dropped into the room, “Actually,” she greeted her stunned parents, “I had something a little different in mind,”

“Chloe?” Andre choked, “What are you doing here?”

“Andre!” Audrey turned on her husband, “How did Calais, I mean Chloe get in here? I thought you said you’d swept the place!”

“I forgot about the the safespaces,” Andre groaned, placing a hand to his forehead, “I taught Chloe about them in case everything ever went south. So she’d be able to avoid the police.”

“Andre, you are mayor for a _reason_ , you have the police in your pocket for a _reason_. Honestly, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Wait!” Chloe said, tone perhaps a little more earnest than she’d intended, “I mean, I have been working very hard to have my chance to prove myself as a true member of this family Mommy. This might be the perfect chance to show you just how far I've come.”

“Claudine, er, Chloe,” Audrey returned, “A few petty crimes here and there does _not_ make you ready for a job of this magnitude."

“But-” Chloe protested, trying to make her mother see.

“No buts!” Audrey declared, quite the parent when she had half the mind to be one, “You’re not coming along on this mission and that is _final_.”

Chloe pouted a moment, then she huffed, “Fine,” she agreed, “If being exposed as an internationally wanted thief really _doesn’t_ concern you and Daddy,”

That caught Audrey’s attention, “Come again?” she asked.

“I recorded your entire conversation,” Chloe jutted her chin out defiantly, “And if you don’t let me come on this mission, I’ll turn it over to Officer Raincomprix as proof of the Bourgeois family's corruption. You and Daddy will lose everything,”

“And so will you,” Audrey pointed out, calmly folding her arms over her chest but not looking intimidated in the least.”

“Paris will see _me_ as the hero,” Chloe shot back, “Turning against my own family for the greater good. What will you be remembered as besides a thief, and not just a thief, the thief who was outsmarted by her own daughter.”

“Hmm,” Audrey mused, “That’s quite a clever little bluff Chlorine,” she said evenly, “But still very obviously a bluff.”

“N-no it’s not!” Chloe protested, but losing some of her bravado given that her mother was not reacting the way Chloe had been expecting her to. Originally, Chloe had become friends with Sabrina Raincomprix, the officer’s daughter, because she’d seen a weak and malleable girl who could very easily become a servant. Now, as Queen Bee, she recognized how smart a move that had been, since Roger told his daughter everything, which she then relayed to Chloe. And no one would expect the best friend of the chief police officer’s daughter to be involved in crime herself. Not given how close she was to the law at any given moment.

“Cleo, Cleo, Cleo,” Audrey tutted, each click of her tongue another hammer of the nail of disappointment into Chloe’s being, “Hasn’t your father taught you anything? The first rule of being a master criminal is not to let your enemies know what ace you have up your sleeve, or what you plan to do with it. Even if I did believe in your little claim -which to be quite frank I don’t- what’s to stop me from having your father take it away from you and having it destroyed? Or even if you _did_ manage to get it to Rancomprix’s hands, what’s to stop your father from having the tape confiscated and then destroyed? An ultimatum only works if you have a way to keep it from getting into the wrong hands no matter what happens to you. And yet, you think you’re ready for the big leagues, to work with exceptional people?”

“Audrey please,” Andre quietly interjected, “All she wants to do is make you proud of her, can’t we just-”

“Still,” Audrey added, “It does take some _exceptional_ guts to threaten me. Just consider yourself lucky you’re my daughter, or else you wouldn’t still be here.”

“M-mommy?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“One chance Chloe,” Audrey held up a finger, “You have one chance to prove you are exceptional as I am.”

Chloe buzzed with excitement, “I won’t let you down Mom, I promise!”

MLB

Hawkmoth had been right when he had told Audrey that she wouldn’t have believed the wealth of possibilities that could be expected for their reward. Though he had wondered why there was a third member of their party, Chloe had been quick to assure the client she’d be more of a help than a hindrance. That had been when it came. At first it hadn’t been spotted, considering how dark it was around them. A butterfly, as black as the night, entering a spot on Audrey’s suit. But Andre and Chloe clearly saw the neon purple outline of a butterfly as it appeared in front of Audrey’s face. It was a one-sided conversation, with the other members of the Bourgeois family hearing Audrey’s acquiescence and watching with muted horror as a dark energy began to envelop her. When it receded a woman who appeared to be made entirely of glitter stood before them.

“S-Style Queen?” Andre whispered.

“The new and _improved_ Style Queen, to be precise,” Audrey gloated as she twirled around a glitter staff and experimentally aimed it at a streetlight nearby. It turned to glitter and stopped working, “I think I’m going to like this,”she muttered with sadistic glee. The outline appeared in front of her face again, “What’s that?” she asked, “Can I, really? Well, isn’t that interesting…”

“What darling?” Andre asked, only to gasp with surprise when Audrey dissipated into a cloud of glitter traveling at breakneck pace through the air. She reformed on the rooftop, saying,

“I think I could get used to this,” Audrey, Style Queen, smirked. Once more the outline appeared in front of her face. Hawkmoth’s way of communicating with her apparently, “What? Really? Well, if I have to,”

The purple magic receded and from out of the symbol of the rose on Audrey’s suit the butterfly retreated. Still imbued with magic the butterfly then turned its attention to Andre, and the small patriotic pin he wore as his own calling card. Once again the insect disappeared and the butterfly outline glowed ominously in the darkness. Once again the one-sided conversation. Once more someone’s form being overtaken with dark energy. Where Andre Bourgeois -criminal alias Malediktator- once stood, now was the tall form of a Napoleonic themed villain with blue skin only barely visible beneath his cowl.

“Very nice,” Andre said as he admired the magically enhanced physique, “Now what can I do Hawkmoth?” the outline appeared as their client spoke to him, “Ah, I see,” he raised his hand, and extended his index and middle fingers which the ladies now saw were decorated in gold as opposed to the blue of the rest of his gloves. Malediktator held them up to his lips and began to speak, “By the power vested in me, I declare that all the lights in Paris shall go out!” off the tiny little glowing ball that had formed as he spoke went and suddenly the City of Lights was engulfed in darkness.

“Hm, not bad A-Malediktator,” Audrey complimented, admiring the work.

It didn’t last though. The butterfly receded and just as quickly as the lights in Paris had gone out they returned. Andre was left standing where Malediktator had been and the butterfly fled from him. Next, it went into the small bee-shaped pendant Chloe kept at her belt. Her symbol, one of royalty, superiority, of her victims being completely outclasses. As it disappeared Chloe felt heat rushing to her face and her head beginning to feel tight with pressure. Like there was someone else in her head with her. Dimly she became aware of the glowing butterfly shaped mask hovering around her peripheral vision.

“And who might you be?” a voice, low, masculine, and calmly menacing reverberated loudly in her mind; echoing as though it were in an empty cavern. Chloe winced.

“C-Queen Bee,” she quickly corrected herself, “I am the master thief Queen Bee,”

“Master thief hm?” the voice -Hawkmoth she could only assume- mused, “Well, perhaps with enough time. However, I have little use for bees, I find them far too… pure for my purposes. Not nearly violent or villainous enough. So… from now on you will be known as Queen Wasp, do you understand?”

“I- of course,” Chloe agreed.

“And you agree to take on the powers and responsibilities they come with?” Hawkmoth pushed.

“Of course Hawkmoth, I won’t let you down. I'll prove to you an everyone else who doubts me just how _exceptional_ I can be.”

“Very well,” she felt the dark magic rush over her body, engulfing her and changing her. Transforming her into someone else. Someone different, someone powerful, someone exceptional.

When her vision once again cleared her infamous bee suit had been inverted, now entirely black save for a smattering of menacing yellow stripes. Her ponytail felt stiffer somehow, more dangerous. Bringing it to the side for examination revealed her hair was now black with a yellow streak spiraled through it, looking very much like a wasp’s stinger. What looked like a spinning top was slung around her waist, obscuring and protecting the little bee symbol still at her hip.

“Call them,” Hawkmoth instructed.

“Call who?” she asked.

“Your servants, who else?”

Servants, servants… oh of course! In a mixture of hissing and buzzing Chloe called into the night, “Wasps!”

From all over the city came a thunderous drone of buzzing. A hive mind, and an army of violent insects at her beck and call. And what did wasps do best?

“Wasps, sting!” they searched for a random target, landing on a harmless cat that was roaming the streets and dove. The feline was immediately immobilized.

“Not bad,” Chloe remarked, “Not bad at all,”

“I’m expecting great things from you Queen Wasp,” Hawkmoth told her, “But for now you and your partners must find a way to use your powers wisely, as I can only grant them to you one at a time. Do you understand?”

Chloe’s mind began whirring, and instantly she had a plan, “Of course Hawkmoth, we strike tomorrow night.”

MLB

Considering it was Chloe’s first major heist the fact that her parents were allowing her to lead this was a huge gamble on their parts. But she wanted to prove herself, and the insurance was that Chloe alone would take the blame for their failure. To start with, they would wait for the least busy time in the store, just before closing. Then, Style Queen would take the stage, causing chaos and acting as a decoy. They would all be wearing comms, so they could be aware of positioning in order to flawlessly switch use of the akuma. While Style Queen immobilized the police all over Paris Andre and Chloe would break into the small antiques shop through the roof access. Once inside, they would radio Style Queen who would disappear to a safe spot a short distance away before relinquishing the magic butterfly. Malediktator would then step in, decreeing that all denizens inside the shop would evacuate to the outskirts of Paris and all security cameras would cease functioning. He would then perform a sweep to ensure the magic worked properly, as well as cut power so that the cameras stayed off when he transferred the power to Chloe. Queen Wasp would then perform the actual theft, using her little army to ensure a clean getaway. So long as everything was timed properly, this would be easy. Utterly, ridiculously easy.

The first two phases went exactly according to plan. The police were in a panic trying to find who they dubbed the ‘Glitter Lady’, the shop was empty and silent. All that was left to do was break into the vault and gather the items. A ring and a pair of earrings. Legendary artifacts, whatever, so long as Chloe could prove herself to her mother, she didn’t really care. At least, she didn’t until she actually got _inside_ the vault. For one thing, it looked _much_ bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Second, there were five doors on the surrounding walls, six if she counted the one she had entered through. All of them decorated with a different type of symbol. She found a symbol for a turtle, a butterfly, a peacock, what looked like a fox’s tail, and… a bee. Wasn’t that interesting?

“Queen Wasp, focus!” Hawkmoth hissed into her mind.

“Relax Hawkmoth,” she said, “I’ll get you your prize, but you can’t say I’m not curious.”

“If you want it, then take it, but only _after_ you have secured the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses.”

“Miracu-what?”

“The ring and the earrings, bring me the ring and the earrings!”

“Alright, alright,” Chloe grumbled, “Sheesh,” when she felt his presence back off a bit, she looked around, hmm… six doors, but none for a ladybug or black cat. They must have been very rare for the owner not to plaster a door with their sym- wait. Chloe glanced up and sure enough, within a seemingly innocuous yin yang symbol, the tiny dots had been decorated with a ladybug and a green cat’s paw print. Bingo.

“Wasps,” she called, “Fetch!” the magical insects bombarded the safe space in the ceiling, puncturing a hole into the metal and then lifting her up into it. She found another room. But unfortunately, this one seemed big and spacious and empty. A single pedestal was the only decoration, and decorated on its surface was that exact same symbol. A symbol of balance, Chloe vaguely recalled. A balance of good and bad. But bad was the predominant thought in Chloe’s mind now. Bad, this was bad, this was _very_ bad.

“What?” she hissed quietly. No, this couldn’t end like this, it just couldn’t! “Wasps, search!” the insects scoured the room, if there was another trick to accessing the pieces, they would find it. But they returned with nothing to them.

“No, no, no!” Chloe fretted. How could she prove herself if her target was already gone? Who could have stolen it!

“Queen Wasp,” Hawkmoth interjected, “What’s going on?”

“I- they’re gone,” she whispered, horrified at the outcome. Because she had been certain she wouldn’t fail. And yet she had, “I don’t get it! We’ve had this place surveyed all day, no one should have come out without being scanned for something matching your description! I’m sorry Hawkmoth, utterly sorry,”

He was silent a moment, and then, “Yes, you have failed me Queen Wasp,” Chloe winced and put her head down, “But I can’t say this was entirely your fault. I now know for a fact that someone has them, and with that in mind, all I need to do now is draw them out of hiding. I’m sure I will have need of you again, but for now… you have two minutes before I take away your powers. I suggest you use them wisely and beat a hasty retreat. The police are already on their way.”

“Yes Hawkmoth,” Chloe replied mechanically. The wasps lowered her back to the ground, and forlornly she trudged towards the exit. But then, the yellow symbol on the door caught her eye. Bee, something related to bees was behind that door. And if nothing else would go right on this mission Chloe would at the very least leave her mark on it. She ran for the door and using her frustration and disappointment kicked it in with brute strength.

“Queen Wasp,” Hawkmoth interrupted, “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“I might have failed my mission,” Chloe admitted, “But I am not leaving this thing behind empty-handed.”

Resting on a yellow pedestal was a hair comb decorated with a giant bee. Chloe snatched it and thinking logically for a moment, snagged the small and innocuous box resting beside it; stowing the comb inside for a bit of plausible deniability. As she left the vault she could feel her strength draining. Daddy would simply have to find his own way out. The wasps transported her back to the roof and she jumped off, landing just as the magic receded and the butterfly flew away. Thankfully, Chloe was still in her Queen Bee outfit. Unfortunately, she had landed in front of a witness. And even worse luck, it was someone she knew. Nathaniel Kurtzburg, the artist kid in her class who was obsessed with superheroes. Chloe didn’t care for him much -not that she really did _anybody_ \- but most time he was a total nonentity. Except, the other day she’d caught him making doodles of himself as a hero saving Marinette Dupain-Cheng, someone Chloe emphatically _did not_ like, and when she had made fun of him for it he’d retaliated by saying,

_“Isn’t it normal? Marinette is sweet, and kind, and genuine. In other words, she’s the complete opposite of_ **_you_** _!”_

The memory of that instance, coupled with the anger and disappointment she’d felt from failing her mission made her want to thrash him. She hadn’t said as much then, but Nathaniel was now definitely her enemy, almost as big of one as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But, as much as she wanted to beat him until he was black and yellow, she heard the approaching steps of the police. And, with no other escape route, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into a deserted alley, restraining his hand with one of hers and covering his mouth with the other. Nathaniel seemed to be in too much shock to put up much resistance. As soon as the coast seemed relatively clear, Chloe stepped away from him, still keeping him pinned to the wall.

“Alright,” she hissed, “Here’s what’s going to happen; in a couple of minutes, you are going to walk out of this alley like nothing ever happened. You are not to speak of this to _anyone_ and believe me, I _will_ know if you do.”

“And if I do?”

“You really don’t wanna know,” there, that sounded ominous and threatening enough, even if perhaps a more skilled criminal would have known what Chloe meant by it was that she had no idea what she was going to do if he didn’t do as she said.

“Wh-why give me that chance?” Nathaniel asked, “Aren’t you planning on hurting me anyways?”

“Not tonight Geekboy,” Chloe retorted, not even realizing the cruel nickname she reserved for him in class had naturally come slipping out, “I have better places to be and better people to be with. But remember, I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

“I thought-” Nathaniel stuttered, looking utterly pathetic under his floppy bangs and clutching desperately at his portfolio he was forever carrying around, “I thought you were a villain.”

Well if _that_ didn’t sting. Chloe huffed, “Don’t get it twisted Geekboy, the next time you get in my way I really _will_ let you feel the sting, _got it_?” He nodded mutely, “Good. now go,”

Nathaniel walked out from the alley and into the lighted streets. Chloe found a fire escape and climbed it, using the hiding spot and extra time to call for her limo to pick her up a few blocks away and change, putting her Queen Bee ensemble away for another night. The tiny box which contained her prize was hidden away until she got into the car, where it was then transferred to one of her many purses. As much plausible deniability as possible, that’s what her father always said.

It wasn’t until Chloe was safely ensconced in her room and had checked for hidden bugs and cameras that she decided it was finally time to enjoy her consolation prize. Chloe opened the box and was surprised to see a glowing yellow light manifest itself. It began fluttering around her, materializing as a (relatively) giant bee like being. Except, and here was the creepy part, this thing had human eyes. Chloe stared in shock, and then the bug thing did something even weirder, it spoke.

The tiny little being bowed before her and as it did so, with a soft, polite, and reverential voice it said, “At your service my Queen,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
